leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS344
/ |title_ja=VS ドーミラー |title_ro=VS Dohmirror |image=PS344.png |chapter=Diamond & Pearl |volume=30 |number=344 |location=Valley Windworks |prev_round=Honey for Combee |next_round=Robust Rotom }} / (Japanese: VS ドーミラー VS or 発電所と砂嵐 and Sandstorm) is the 344th round of the in the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The that appeared in front of the Valley Windworks door starts spinning energy for a attack. Pearl gets everyone to duck, then thinks that Bronzor must have been commanded by someone. wonders if the same person might have kidnapped the father of the girl that they met earlier, who had followed them to the Valley Windworks. The girl, riding on Platinum's , leads the trio to the maintenance room, and finds her father. Before her father can react, a behind him suddenly grips on his neck, and a woman's voice warns the man not to escape. The trio see the woman, whose face is silhouetted, through a window. While Pearl immediately accuses her, is surprised that she is able to stand despite the strong winds from outside. The woman sees the that Diamond is carrying, and accuses the girl's father, the Valley Windworks manager, of calling for help. The woman orders Zubat to bite the manager on his shoulder, but Chimler is alert and swats Zubat away. As the manager is helped up by his daughter and the main trio, the woman does not flinch. She considers the arrival of intruders an interesting twist to her objective of obtaining the Windworks' electricity. Diamond gets angry that the woman had to torture the manager to do so, claiming that such an act is not "interesting". The woman challenges Diamond to show her what he considers interesting. To Pearl's shock, Diamond requests a performance of their comedy lines towards the woman. The woman interrupts Diamond and Pearl's performance and applauds them, much to Diamond's shock and Pearl's disgust. In a more serious tone, the woman declares her intention to leave, and slides open the window. Sand pours into the room causing everyone to shield their eyes. The woman comments on how useful her Bronzor's is. Sand eventually spreads to other parts of the Windworks, and also sweeps the manager away from his daughter. As Platinum's Ponyta gets hold of the girl, Pearl assures Platinum by holding onto her hand and reminding her that, because the Valley Windworks door was left open, the sand should sweep them out of the building. Pearl, Platinum and the girl are eventually swept out of the Windworks as expected, but later realize that Diamond and the girl's father are still trapped inside. Knowing that they would eventually be buried by the sand filling into the building, Pearl thinks hard to come up with a plan. Suddenly Pearl, Platinum and the girl hear buzz around despite the lack of flowers around them. Pearl suddenly has an idea, and leads Platinum and the girl to where the Combee are. Through one of the windows are Diamond, the girl's father and their Pokémon being suffocated in a room full of sand. Pearl explains to Platinum that honey was still all over Diamond and his Pokémon after the incident in which the girl's honey tree was rammed down, hence the Combee being attracted. Pearl sends out Chimler to break the window with an . Sand spills out of the building, and eventually the trapped Diamond and the girl's father make it out as well. Just as the girl and her father reunite properly, a woman's voice wonders how they escaped. Pearl and Platinum turn around and see that it is the woman they encountered earlier. Standing in front of one of the wind turbines, the woman declares her mission a success. With that, her es off the base of the turbine, and the woman begins to fly the turbine out of sight. She hopes Pearl's "interesting" comedy lines can be heard by her again someday. The Valley Windworks manager embraces his daughter and thanks the trio for their help, though apologizes for not being able to identify the woman who attacked him. Pearl states that they couldn't identify the attacker either, but are glad to have rescued him. The manager wonders why Diamond decided to perform comedy in front of his enemy, and Pearl explains that this is how Diamond interacts with people regardless of their demeanour; in particular, it was his way of dealing with people he didn't agree with. Pearl admits that he never saw Diamond angry, and admires his friend's soft heart. Major events * , , and encounter Mars at Valley Windworks. * Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum rescue the Valley Windworks manager. Debuts * Mars Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * * * Mars (silhouette) * Valley Windworks manager * Valley Windworks manager's daughter Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Tru/ ; 's) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * (Chimler/ ; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Mars's) * (Mars's) * ( ) * (Mars's) * (Valley Windworks manager's) * (multiple) In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = VS Dohmirror - Trạm phát điện và bão cát }} de:Kapitel 344 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS344 it:PS344 zh:PS344